There are various methods that can be employed to adjust or control the productivity of a polymerization reaction to produce a desired olefin polymer. For instance, the catalyst composition and the polymerization reaction conditions can affect the productivity. However, additional methods of adjusting or controlling the productivity are needed which do not require changes in the catalyst composition or the polymerization reaction conditions and, beneficially, can reduce the amount of catalyst residue in the olefin polymer and the overall production costs. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is generally directed.